Raindrops
Raindrops is a karaoke song appearing in Yakuza 4. It is sung by Hana, as well as the hostesses Rio, Himeka Kawasaki, Noa Mizutani and Shizuka Saito. A remix of Raindrops appears in Yakuza: Dead Souls, and is sung by Hana, as well as the hostesses Saaya Kawai and Miyabi Tateishi. Romaji Lyrics totsuzen furidashita yuuutsu iro no RAIN DROPS tameiki toketeku sora kasa mo sasenai mama nureru karada ni koukai ga shimikondeku garasu zaiku mitai na futari no kankei kowasanu you ni me wo sorashita "soba ni ite" ga ano hi ietetara konna ketsumatsu wa kaerareta no? tooku kieteiku anata no kage muimi na namida ga ame no you ni nagarete zutto mitsumeteta sono egao wa eien ni iroasenai maboroshi todokanu omoi furiyamanai ame ni kasaneta ame no ato ni kakaru niji wo shinji nagara tada tada toki wa sugite moshi mo ano toki ano basho ni kaereru nara kitto umaku tsutaerareru moshi mou ichido yarinaoseru nara kono mune no kizu mo iyaseru no ni kesshite modoranai tokei no hari itsu ka wa anata no naka ni ikiru watashi mo tsumoru omoide mo kono kimochi mo hokori no kiri de kasurete shimau no? garasu zaiku mitai na futari no kankei kowasanu you ni me wo sorashita "soba ni ite" ga ano hi ietetara konna genjitsu wa kaerareta no? tooku kieteiku anata no kage muimi na namida ga ame no you ni nagarete zutto mitsumeteta sono egao wa eien ni iroasenai maboroshi hitomi no RAIN DROPS itsu ni nareba niji ni kawaru no Singable English Lyrics Out of the blue it all starts falling These melancholy-tinted raindrops I breathe a sigh, and the sky melts away No umbrella can cover me now Regret runs fast down my face And here I am, body soaked to the bone Me and you, fragile from the very start A perfect glass about to break Now the shards of our love are lying on the ground If only I had said I need you more than anything Maybe now things would be different I wouldn't be alone Thoughts of you, all those memories They fade into the haze My tears wash it all away Coming like rain in the dead of night Everything I loved about you Is an illusion now Mocking me every step I try to take from your memory All the pain inside me Turning into drops of rain falling forever Videos Yakuza 4- Karaoke Raindrops (Hana Epilogue Hana)-0 Yakuza 4- Karaoke Raindrops (Rio) Yakuza 4- Karaoke Raindrops (Himeka) Yakuza 4- Karaoke Raindrops (Noa) Yakuza 4- Karaoke Raindrops (Shizuka) 龍が如く 4 Yakuza 4 - Original Soundtrack - 24 - Rain Drops ~Starring Rio~ 龍が如く 4 Yakuza 4 - Original Soundtrack - 27 - Rain Drops ~Starring Himeka~ 龍が如く 4 Yakuza 4 - Original Soundtrack - 26 - Rain Drops ~Starring Noa~ 龍が如く 4 Yakuza 4 - Original Soundtrack - 25 - Rain Drops ~Starring Shizuka~ 龍が如くof the end 特典CD 03.rain drops 【高音質・Full】 full spec edition Yakuza Dead Souls- Karaoke Raindrops (Hana) Yakuza Dead Souls- Karaoke Raindrops (Saaya) with alternate ending Yakuza Dead Souls- Karaoke Raindrops (Miyabi) 龍が如くof the end 特典CD 06.rain drops 【高音質・Full】 remix of the end Sound Files Trivia Goro Majima sings an additional part at the end of the Raindrops remix sung by Saaya Kawai in Yakuza: Dead Souls in two different versions. Category:Karaoke Category:Yakuza 4 Karaoke Category:Yakuza: Dead Souls Karaoke